Unas Vacaciones De Horror
by kiramun
Summary: Unos jóvenes deciden irse en vacaciones de Semana Santa hacer la ruta Fantasma (que consiste en recorre pueblos abandonados y sitios encantados) pero no será tan divertido como creen. LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.


UNAS VACACIONES MORTALES...

prólogo

En un campamento a las afueras de Texas, unos chicos se encontraba reunidos al rededor de una hoguera arropados por la noche contando una historia de terror.

La cual era relatada por Ja´far un joven de pelo gris, ojos negros y de unos 25 años.

Después a su lado preparado para dar los sustos y hacer los sonido estaba su fiel amigo Sinbad: de unos 28 o 29 años, ojos marrones, pelo azul largo con coleta baja.

Justo después de este estaba Masrur un joven de 20 años recién cumplidos, de musculatura fuerte, ojos dorados, y pelo corto rojo (algo rosado). Y entre sus brazos se encontraba lo mas preciado que podía tener su pequeña hermana de 9 años, pelo como él, y ojos rosa oscuro. Morgiana / Mor a la que adoraba más que a su vida.

En penúltimo lugar, una pareja que pelea lo suyo pero se ama como ninguna: Yamuraiha chica de pelo azul claro, ojos azules y con un físico mortal. Y entre sus brazos casi asfixiado contra el pecho de su novia Sharrkan un chico de pelo blanco, ojos dorados y piel morena.

En ultimo lugar tenemos a un niño de 8 años, hermano de Yamuraiha, de pelo azul oscuro en trenza, ojos del mismo color que su pelo y una extraña obsesión por los pechos grandes llamado Aladdin.

-Y...Ahhhh...el monstruo sale del armario y se come al pobre hombre-relata ja´far mientras Sinbad da un grito estrepitoso con el que asusta a todo el mundo excepto como siempre a Masrur que no se inmuta salvo por que su hermana salto en sus piernas.

-Venga si no aguantáis eso no podremos ir a la ruta fantasma- se queja Sharrakan con soberbia.

-Ya..., ahí se duerme de día y se anda de noche-explica contento Simbad.

-mmm...-dice Masrur a ese comentario pues el puede dormir donde sea pero su hermana le cuesta bastante.

-No te preocupes- dijo Mor al presentir lo que estaría pensando su hermano.

Él simplemente la mira y luego vuelve la mirada a los demás los cuales en un momento que los perdió de vista ya la habían montado:

Sinbad jugaba con su hermano, la pareja discutía otra vez y Ja´far intentaba que no llegaran a las manos como pasó anteriormente.

En cuanto su hermana se levantó de sus piernas ellos se unieron a la fiesta:

Mor se fue con Sinbad y Aladdin a jugar a las peleas.

Y a él le empezaron a usar de barrera contra asesinatos.

Primer capitulo: Se empieza...

Los jóvenes estaban poniendo las ultimas cosas en la furgoneta ford mientras los niños y la única chica mayor estuvieron jugando al balón.

Así fue que los chicos pudieron acabar sin complicaciones en una hora.

-¿Qué queda por hacer?-preguntó un cansado Sharrakan.

-Aguantar cinco horas de viaje con los monstruos-contestó Sinbad con una sonrisa que rallaba el tick.

-No me parece que Mor, Aladdin y Yamuraiha sean para tanto-comentó Masrur con su típico tono neutral.

-Claro tú te la pasas durmiendo -contestó ofendido el chico de pelo blanco.

Todos empezaron a reír y se fueron entrando en la furgoneta y acomodándose.

Sinbad en el sillón del conductor.

Masrur en el del copiloto, con un cojín contra la ventana, los auriculares puestos y una manta por encima.

Mor se puso justo detrás con el MP3 a tope de volumen y con música Metal.

Después de ella Aladdin encendió su consola y se puso a jugar a pokemon.

Y por último la pareja se puso en los últimos asientos de atrás, los cuales estaban unidos, para poder estar ocupados (modificación que hizo Sinbad por si alguien

bebía de más y poder meterlo en el maletero y no lo pillaran).

Durante las dos primeras horas todo fue paz, pero a la tercera se hizo el caos.

-Sha dame la CONSOLA-gritaba Aladdin de pie en los asientos peleando en un tira y afloja con Sharrakan.

-¡Parar!-gritaba la novia del alvino.

-Aladdin, siéntate-gritó Sinbad mirándolo por el retrovisor.

-¡No soy un perro!-contestó gritando enfadado Aladdin

-¡Ay!- se quejó Mor al ser pisada por el chico.

-¡Que paréis!-volvió a gritar la novia del alvino.

-¡Baches!-grito Sinbad.

Se vio claramente la cabeza de Aladdin estrellándose con el techo y haciendo una abolladura al techo del coche.

-¡MI BEBE!-grito Sinbad.

-No estoy tan tonto para que me llames bebe-se quejó Aladdin sentado de rodillas en el asiento mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-No me refería a ti, si no a mi furgo -contestó haciendo que todos se quedasen con los ojos abiertos.

-¡¿Que clase de hermano eres?!-contestó el menor haciendo que el coche rompiera en risa.-Bueno, bueno, ¡Sha devuélveme la consola!-gritó.

En ese momento un par de ojos se abrieron demostrando la misma furia y enfado que un tigre con hambre o incluso peor.

-¡¿Aquí no se puede dormir?!-gritó Masrur

-¡Quiero escuchar la música tranquila!-gritó a la vez su hermana.

Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa espeluznante en el rostro y se dieron un asentimiento. Mor sacó del bolso de su sudadera un carrete de cinta adhesiva.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Aladdin estaba amordazado y atado de pies, manos y pegado al asiento. Luego estaba que todo el coche tenía una mordaza de cinta adhesiva, mientras los hermanos pelirrojos estaban totalmente tranquilos en sus actividades.

Y así paso el tiempo que quedaba para llegar a la primera parada, un pueblo donde todos sus pobladores habían sido asesinados brutalmente.

*** Mor ***

Nada más bajé de la furgo sentí algo muy raro, incluso me empecé a deprimir y eso es difícil... sin saber que hacer para que mi hermano no lo notase empecé a hacer una que otra broma a Aladdin.

-Haber... chicos poneos a explorar y coged lo vuestro... quiero llegar en la noche a lo grande... así que arreando el culo. -informó Sinbad yendo derecho hacia un coche.

Sí, nosotros no hacemos esto por placer sino por trabajar; vamos a pueblos abandonados y hacemos esto:

Sinbad coge piezas de coches antiguos o recambios para los coches, es económico y si es una pieza antigua puede sacar una pasta.

Ja´far se dedica a examinar los lugares del ecosistema.

Sharrakan coge las armas de las casas para coleccionar o para vender de segunda mano.

Yamuraiha coge los diarios y hace libros de los pueblos, y de este le va a salir uno bastante bueno.

Mi hermano simplemente va por ayudar y sacar un porcentaje de lo que los chicos ganen.

Yo y Aladdin nos dedicamos a explorar pues nos gusta.

Pero a pesar de que con esto nos ganamos la vida así hay una cosa que nos impulsa a esto y es el placer por el terror, es una cosa que a todos nos encanta y la próxima parada es para eso.

-Aladdin, ve tú por los almacenes y yo iré por las casas. -le informé; él asintió y de su mochila de deporte sacó dos cámaras, una mía y otra suya -Nos vemos -dije y salí corriendo hacia una casa con la mayoría de sus muros destruidos por el paso del tiempo y solo quedaba la primera planta y parte de la segunda, donde me pareció ver algo.

Entré a la casa y nada más hacerlo vi una foto de una niña pequeña en el suelo con el marco roto casi como si lo hubieran tirado contra la pared. La observé durante unos segundos y la dulce apariencia de la niña se grabó a fuego en mi mente. Por el cristal de la foto me pareció ver una sombra y un ruido a mi espalda me confirmó que no estaba sola. Me giré bruscamente para ver lo que tenía a mi espalda, pero no había absolutamente nada, estaba sola.

Seguí caminado hasta que al final registré la casa entera pero cuando terminé e iba a salir, vi que en la puerta de cocina había unas zapatillas a cuadros verdes y rojos muy desgastadas.

No tengo ni idea de por qué me acerqué, pero cuando estaba apunto de tocarlas la tele del salón se encendió.

Extrañada y un poco asustada me dirigí hasta el salón para apagar la tele, o intentarlo, porque por más que le daba al interruptor, la tele no se apagaba.

Justo entonces la puerta del baño se empezó a abrir delante de mis narices dejando ver que no había nada al otro lado.

Bueno, como ya dije antes nos encanta el miedo así que sin pensarlo fui a mirar que pasaba.

Llegué al baño, no vi nada raro o fuera de lo normal. Me giré para irme pero entonces vi mi reflejo en el espejo.

Me petrifiqué, y empecé a temblar mientras me tocaba la cara insistentemente, intentando que la imagen desapareciera.

En el espejo que estaba enfrente de mi, se vía el reflejo de una niña pequeña, la misma de la foto, a la que le faltaba media cara. Aunque lo que peor no fue eso sino que después de unos segundos un hombre sin facciones y de rostro totalmente negro atravesó la puerta, cogió a la niña del cuello y se la llevó arrastras. Durante ese transcurso de tiempo sentí el terror que la pequeña sintió mas la fuerza con la que la agarró.

Pasó el tiempo y recuperé el control de mi cuerpo.

Salí corriendo de la casa sin ver que había delante por lo que cuando tropecé con algo y aterricé delante de un cráneo humano lo único que pude hacer fue gritar a todo pulmón hasta que el mundo se hizo negro.

Unas horas después...

Desperté en el coche encima de las piernas de mi hermano el cual estaba dormido como un tronco.

Recorrí el paisaje con la mirada para saber con alivio que ya no estábamos en el pueblo. Pero ese alivio no duró mucho pues me fijé en que mi hermano había dejado de respirar. Alterada desde los pies hasta la raíz del cabello busqué con los ojos algo que me pudiera ayudar pero mi mirada se paró en un extraño sujeto que estaba al frente de la furgo.

Actué sin pensar, mis piernas se movieron solas, cogí el bate de Ja´far del asiento trasero y bajé del coche.

Cuando me vi delante del hombre me fijé en que ERA UNA PUTA SOMBRA no tenía cara y su cuerpo era tan fino como una hoja.

Sin embargo no me achanté, me puse en posición de ataque a la espera.

Él me recorrió con la mirada, para luego sonreír mostrando una dentadura brillante y afilada.

-No temer...es un error -soltó una voz gruesa y áspera que tenía un sentimiento de odio que me heló la sangre.

-¡Tocar a mi hermano sí que es un error fatal..!- le grité, no me importaba lo que me pasara si mi hermano respiraba de una vez. Sin pensarlo me lancé contra él y blandí el bate con todas mis fuerzas para luego estrellárselo en la cabeza, pero el bate atravesó su cuerpo, de arriba a abajo, sin hacerle ningún daño.

-Tienes valor...-dijo sin alterarse ni un ápice mientras levantaba el bate y le miraba. Él se llevó la mano a su horripilante boca y comenzó a reírse guturalmente.

-Es miedo lo que tengo y me impulsa a luchar.- le dije ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que si no se iba, mi hermano... Volví a blandir el bate y arremetí contra él, pero obtuve el mismo resultado.

-Jajaja...los humanos sois de lo peor jajaaja...os enfrentáis a lo desconocido sin saber las consecuencias...está bien jajaja... tú seras el recipiente -dijo partiéndose de risa haciendo que me enfadara.

De un momento a otro él estaba viniendo hacia mí, por lo que lo único que pude hacer fue batear.

No sirvió de nada, se había esfumado como el humo sin dejar rastro.

Asustada aún, fui corriendo hasta mi hermano comprobando que ya respiraba.

-Masu...-empece a lloriquear-Masu... Masu -lo llamé ya llorando a lágrima pura -¡Masu! -grité zarandeándolo del cuello de la camiseta -¡Despierta! -ordené dándole una bofetada.

Fue entonces que pareció reaccionar, empezó a toser un poco para luego mirarme y al verme llorar me abrazó.

-No sé que hice... pero perdón -se disculpó haciéndome reír mientras me abrazaba más a él.

Estuvimos así un rato hasta que los chicos aparecieron saliendo del bosque en una estampida estruendosa, visiblemente asustados.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaban en el coche y nos íbamos a 120km/h.

Estábamos en un silencio casi sepulcral si no fuera por el sonido del motor de la furgoneta. Les recorrí con la mirada y pude fijarme en que estaban temblando y miraban a todos lados nerviosos, pero el que más me llamó la atención fue Aladdin, estaba QUIETO y eso para él era una cosa imposible.

-Aladdin -lo llamé, me estaba preocupando.

Me miró y me asuste, en los ojos azul oscuro no había la típica alegría o el cariño de él si no un estupor frío como si le hubieran arrancado el alma.

Ignorando eso miré a todos y la verdad se veían como si se hubieran metido en algo, y gordo.

Miré a mi hermano y ya se había quedado dormido OTRA VEZ.

Suspiré y me fijé en que Sinbad había parado la furgo y apoyó la cabeza en el volante.

-No sé qué coño era eso pero... Vamos a acampar y olvidarlo ¿entendido? -dijo serio e intentando dejar de temblar.

No me hizo falta girarme para saber que todos pensaban lo mismo y, aunque no me enteraba y aún intentaba asimilar lo mío, estaba segura que lo cumplirían hasta la vejez.

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS...

_-Despierta..._

Abrí los ojos con pereza.

_-Levántate._

Me levanté pero sentía el cuerpo pesado, me parecía que no estaba consciente de nada.

_-Vamos al bosque._

Salí de mi saco de dormir con cuidado de no despertar a mi hermano y empecé a caminar hacia el bosque, pero, cuando pasaba junto al saco de Aladdin este se levantó y frotó los ojos para luego mirarme. En ese momento pude ver que no tenía las pupilas completamente normales, las tenía tipo serpiente y daban escalofríos. Como pareció no verme, seguí mi camino y me introduje en el bosque. Seguí las indicaciones que la voz me dio y llegue a un claro donde la luna reflejaba una especie de círculo con inscripciones.

_-Siéntate y espera, pronto tendrás visita._

***Masrur ***

Me desperté con algo de frío en el brazo. Me giré y vi que Mor no estaba a mi lado. Me levanté sobresaltado y la busqué por todo el campamento, pero no estaba. Alerté a los demás y nos dimos cuenta de que Aladdin tampoco estaba. Decidimos dividirnos en grupos y buscarles, pero si os digo la verdad, Aladdin no me importaba mucho, lo que más me preocupaba era qué le había pasado a Mor, y como ese bastardo la hubiera secuestrado o siquiera se hubiera atrevido a tocarle un pelo lo pasaría mal.

***Yamuraiha ***

Me tocó ir por la carretera en dirección al pueblo cercano, que, a diferencia de todos los que habíamos dejado atrás, estaba poblado. Iba yo sola. Tenía algo de miedo por si me volvía a encontrar con lo que vimos en el anterior pueblo, pero teníamos que encontrarlos. Puede que esa cosa los hubiera cogido. Empecé a oír ruidos en los arbustos y miré hacia ellos, pero no había nada. Supuse que sería un animal y me giré para seguir caminando, pero nada más girarme, me encontré con una cara familiar. Pegué un grito y me aleje de Aladdin.

-¡Me has asustado!- Le grité, pero él ni se inmutó, se limitó a mirarme con una cara seria, como si no fuera él. Se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos, como si quisiera darme un abrazo, yo le correspondí y nos abrazamos. Pero él tenía otros planes. Cuando me tuvo cautiva, empezó a ejercer una fuerza sobrehumana que casi llegó a partirme la espalda. -Aladdin, para, me estás ahogando. -Le dije, pero él no se detuvo, siguió apretando, cada vez con más fuerza. Cuándo un clac llenó el aire, un dolor insoportable inundó toda mi espalda y supe que me la había roto cuando mis piernas cedieron bajo mi peso y caí al suelo. Él se acercó a mí y me miró.

-No debiste separarte de Sha. - Dijo y su pie aplastó mi cabeza.

***Sharrkan***

Me dirigí hacia la carretera, justo por el lado opuesto que mi novia. Me daba miedo dejarla ir sola pero así cubriríamos más terreno y los podríamos encontrar antes. Caminé de vuelta al último pueblo en el que habíamos estado y del cual habíamos salido corriendo pensado que éramos perseguidos por un espíritu maligno. Me daba miedo tener que volver a ese pueblo, pero prefería ser yo a que fuera mi pequeña de pelo azul. Entonces me pareció oír un grito de dolor procedente del lado opuesto de la carretera y lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue que Yamuraiha estaba en peligro y le había pasado algo. Me giré y empecé a correr en dirección opuesta, directo hacia el grito. Entonces algo se movió en los arbustos de al lado, pero no me dio tiempo a ver que era ya que algo me golpeó el estómago y me envió volando unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Mi espalda chocó contra el suelo con un ruido sordo y el dolor se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Traté de levantarme pero un pié se posó en mi pecho anclándome al suelo. Levanté la vista y me encontré con el rostro angelical de Mor que, en estos momentos, más que angelical parecía demoníaco.

-¿Mor? ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Pregunté preocupado por mi compañera. Ella no respondió, simplemente sonrío, y su sonrisa me produjo escalofríos. Me dio un fuerte pisotón en la barriga el cual me produjo un fuerte dolor y me hizo escupir sangre. Ella empezó a caminar hacia un lado de la carretera, arrancó de cuajo una señal de prohibido el paso y se colocó a mi lado.- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- Pregunté preocupado y traté de levantarme, pero colocó la señal en mi pecho y empezó a apretarla con fuerza contra este.

-Creo que se te van a quitar las ganas de levantarte para siempre. -Dijo y acto seguido hundió la señal completamente en mi pecho. El dolor se propagó por todo el cuerpo y la sangre comenzó a llenarme la boca. La escupí como pude, pero pronto tuve más. Me estaba muriendo y, lo peor de todo, lo había causado la que consideraba una hermana.

***Sinbad ***

Me tocó ir con Masrur por el bosque. Supongo que era un tipo fuerte y todo eso, pero no hablaba y eso puede llegar a aburrir y provocar miedo cuando estás en el bosque buscando a dos de tus hermanos que se han ido en medio de la noche a sabe dios que sitio para hacer sabe dios que cosas y después de lo ocurrido hacía tan solo unas horas en el pueblo. Miré a Masrur y vi que, por una vez desde que lo conocía, podía averiguar las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Se veía la ira y la tristeza por haber perdido a Mor en sus ojos. No me gustaría ser la persona que la hubiera raptado, creo que Masrur estaba dispuesto a hacerle de todo por salvarla.

-Creo que sería mejor que nos separáramos. -Dijo Masrur, lo que también me pareció raro en él puesto que casi nunca hablaba. Asentí y nos separamos.

Caminé un rato, empecé a oír ruidos a mi espalda y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Cuando los ruidos a mi espalda se intensificaron y parecía que alguien o algo me estaba siguiendo, me giré y me encontré con la pequeña Mor.

-¡Mor! -Dije y fui a abrazarla, pero levantó su mano y choqué contra ella provocando que me cayera al suelo. -¿Por qué has echo eso? -Le pregunté pero no me respondió, se limitó a mirarme como si me estuviera reconociendo.

-¿Sinbad? -Preguntó y yo asentí -Porras, me he confundido, un momentito. -Dijo y se fue. -Ah, se me olvidaba. -Dijo, y me tiró una piedra a la cabeza por lo cual me desmayé.

*** Masrur ***

Caminaba por el bosque buscando a Mor. Estaba muy preocupado por ella y no paraba de culparme por su desaparición. Si no fuera tan dormilón, ella estaría conmigo, pero como me gusta tanto dormir, ¡SE LA HAN LLEVADO! Seguí mi camino y empecé a oír ruidos en unos arbustos cercanos. Fui hacia ellos con la esperanza de que fuera Mor.

-¿Mor? -Pregunté cuando aparté los arbustos, pero no era Mor, era el idiota de Aladdin. Solté un bufido y seguí mi camino. Aladdin salió de los arbustos y me tocó la espalda. Me giré y agache la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Él sabiendo de la diferencia de estatura, fue hacia un lado del camino y cogió el resto de un tronco, lo puso en frente de mi y se subió. Ahora su cabeza quedaba casi justo a la misma altura que la mía. Me miró como si quisiera asegurarse de que era yo y después se bajó del tronco.

-Espera un momento, me he confundido, ahora llega tu asesina. -Dijo y se fue. Yo me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando. _Se habrá dado un golpe en la cabeza y ahora desvaría. _Pensé y seguí caminando. Al cabo de unos segundos, llegué a una parte poco frondosa y me encontré a Mor echada en el suelo y algo magullada. Corrí hacia ella y me arrodillé a su lado.

*** Sinbad ***

Empecé a recobrar la consciencia y traté de levantarme, pero todo daba vueltas y volví a caer en el suelo. Oí unas pisadas detrás de mí y arqueé el cuello para ver de quién se trataba. Era Aladdin. Me puse muy contento al verlo y cerciorarme de que estaba bien.

-¡Aladdin! ¡Hermanito! ¡Menos mal que estas bien! -Le dije y empece a levantarme pero en ese momento me dio una patada que me hizo rodar unas pocas veces mientras sentía como se me rompía una costilla.

No acabe de recuperarme del shock cuando me volvió a golpear pero esta vez solo consiguió que me encogiera y soltara un gemido de dolor _Joder, para ser un crío pega fuerte..._ .

-¿Qué pasa, hermanito? -peguntó usando un tono infantil que solo utilizaba para pedirme cosas que siempre le concedía.

_Flashback..._

_Estaba en el taller arreglando una vieja moto de nuestro padre cuando una mano me tocó la espalda. Giré y vi a un pequeño niño con una sonrisa que era como el sol, tendiéndome con sus brazos extendidos una llave inglesa._

_No pude evitar que una ligera sonrisa se formara en mi rostro._

_-Renacuajo, no es esa, es la de al lado -le señalé y él asintió para pasarme la herramienta correcta._

_-¿Puedo ayudar? -me preguntó inclinando la cabeza y poniendo cara de cachorro._

_-Claro,enano, ven aquí -dije y le senté en mi rodilla para enseñarle mejor._

_Fin de Flashback..._

Cuando recordé eso me levanté y le miré detenidamente.

Ese no era mi hermano, él nunca me pegaría aunque tuviera ganas.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunté sin rodeos.

-Vaya... eres el único que se dio cuenta. -dijo con un tono serio pero con un toque de burla que remarcó con una sonrisa juguetona.

-No interpretas bien al enano... -tragué grueso, no sabia a qué me enfrentaba pero ese era el cuerpo de mi hermano y tenía que recuperarlo.

-Bueno ya que se descubrió el pastel... quiero acabar pronto. -dijo y se abalanzó contra mi.

Primero me dio un puñetazo en el estómago y aprovechando eso saltó para darme una patada en la cara.

Caí de costado y rodé un poco hasta casi donde había un acantilado.

-¿Qué pasa, no eres capaz de tocar a tu hermano? -preguntó intentando contener la risa.

Me levanté con mucho esfuerzo y le miré, no podía golpear a mi hermano, pero sí que podía hacer algo que él odiara.

De un movimiento rápido le di una patada en sus piernas por lo que durante unos segundos estuvo en el aire lo que aproveché para levantarme y ponerme en posición de ataque.

-A luchar -declaró con una sonrisa.

Yo sin embargo no pensaba huir ni luchar, solo jugar.

Me lance a él como queriendo dar un puñetazo pero lo esquivó y me dio una patada en la espinilla por lo que me agache pero cuando él me iba a dar en el rostro, le cogí de la pierna y lo elevé para empezar a dar vueltas.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó con la risa.

-Si ese es el cuerpo del enano... no aguantará esto -dije con una sonrisa -Di a dios gilipollas -y me dejé caer contra el suelo justo al principio del acantilado por lo que mi cabeza y el cuerpo de mi hermano quedaron colgando.

-No irás a soltarme -afirmó y yo sonreí mientras soltaba el pantalón y dejaba que se escurriera el cuerpo hasta casi los pies donde agarré.

-¡Simbad! -gritó Aladdin aterrorizado y empezando a a temblar.

-Tranquilo, enano -lo subí mientras empezaba a sentarme y cuando lo tuve subido del todo lo abracé.

-Idiota -abrí mis ojos y cuando me di cuenta estaba cayendo al vacío con mi hermano en brazos.

**Masrur**

Empecé a zarandear su pequeño y magullado cuerpo mientras gritaba su nombre con la esperanza de que despertara y estuviera bien. Por mi mente no dejaban de pasar todos los momentos que pasé junto a ella:

_Flasback_

_-Hermanito, date prisa o llegaré tarde al cole. -Me dijo tirando de mi camiseta mientras yo terminaba de hacerle su almuerzo. _

_-Calla y desayuna. -Le dije yo mientras le metía un pastelito en la boca, y ella me miró con sorpresa y un dorado sonrojo en las mejillas. Yo sonreí y acabé de masticar el que tenía en la boca. Oí el pitido del bus y cargué a Mor en mi hombro mientras cogía la mochila y el almuerzo y bajaba corriendo las escaleras._

_Fin del Flasback_

En ese momento su pequeña carita se giró y me miro mientras sus ojitos se abrían y una sonrisa afloraba en mi rostro.

-Mor... -Susurré y ella sonrió.

-Hermanito... -Dijo y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi me ahoga.

-Me alegro de que estés bien. -Dije.

**Mor**

-_Mátale.- Susurró una voz en mi cabeza._

-No puedo, es mi hermano. -Respondí.

_-Claro que puedes, ya lo has hecho antes._

-No, él es mi hermano.

_-Malditos mortales y sus sentimentalismos... ¿Lo vas a hacer si o no?_

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso hacerle daño a mi hermano.

_-Como quieras. -Dijo y noté como algo se desprendía de mi._

**Masrur.**

De repente Mor se zafó de mi abrazo y se levantó mientras hablaba con alguien que yo no veía.

-¿Mor? ¿Estas bien? -Le pregunté, pero no me respondió, siguió hablando sola. Me empecé a preocupar y opté por zarandearla para ver si así espabilaba, pero siguió hablando sola. Empecé a prestar atención a la conversación y me di cuenta de que estaba hablando de matarme. La miré con asombro y algo empezó a manar de su cuerpo. Era algo negro que no paraba de salir de su boca y ojos, sin forma definida.

-¡Mor! -Grité preocupado, pero ella no me respondió y la cosa negra siguió saliendo de su cuerpo. Empezó a tomar forma a medida que tocaba el suelo y, cuando por fin hubo cobrado su forma me di cuenta de que era lo mismo que habíamos visto en el bosque. Retrocedí unos pasos, pero luego volví a avanzar porque no quería dejar sola a Mor. La cosa negra que ahora parecía una persona salió por completo de Mor y esta cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. La miré esperando a que se moviera, a que diera alguna señal de que estuviera viva, pero no lo hizo, su cuerpo se quedó completamente inmóvil en el suelo. La cosa negra empezó a reírse y me hizo centrar mi atención en él.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana? -Pregunté y empezó a reírse más animadamente.

-Nada, simplemente ya no me sirve para lo que quiero y he decidido acabar con su sufrimiento. La pobre no quería matarte... -Respondió, y me di cuenta de que Mor había estado hablando con esa cosa. Me había protegido. La ira me invadió y empecé a caminar hacia esa especie de persona fantasmagórica que no tenía cara. Le lancé un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas que le hizo caerse para atrás. En ese momento en el que mi puño chocó contra su cara noté un fuerte dolor y cuando me lo miré, ya no estaba, se había esparcido por el suelo, como si hubiera explotado en miles de pedacitos. Miré los trocitos de mi mano y luego al fantasma enfurecido.

-Esa era mi mano favorita, pagarás las consecuencias. -Le dije y me lancé otra vez a por él, pero esta vez fue más rápido que yo y me esquivó, pero yo fui más listo y le di una pata en la cadera obteniendo el mismo resultado que con la mano. Ahora estaba sin mi mano derecha y mi pierna izquierda.

-Vaya, eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente. -Dijo, y empezó a caminar hacia mi. Se colocó en frente de mí y habló: -Ahora te toca a ti recibir. -Sin que yo me lo esperara, me dio dos puñetazos en el estómago lo que provoco que me doblara en dos por el dolor y luego me dio un rodillazo en la cara. Caí al suelo de espaldas y tosí un poco de sangre. Mientras me levantaba del suelo, me sequé la sangre que salía de mi boca y nariz y me puse en guardia.

-Vaya, vaya, así que el muchachito nos ha salido guerrero... -Nada mas decir eso volvió a lanzarse contra mí, pero esta vez pude parar su golpe y le dí un cabezazo con todas mis fuerzas en su cabeza. Grave error, acabé viendo las estrellas mientras parte de mi frente acababa esparcida por el suelo y él fue lanzado por la fuerza del impacto contra un árbol. Empezó a salir del árbol (lo había incrustado en él) y vino hacia mi a tal velocidad que mis ojos solo veían una mancha negra. Una fuerte mano me agarró por el cuello y me ancló al suelo casi ahogándome.

-Ya me he cansado de jueguecitos, es hora de morir. -Dijo y empezó a apretar más fuerte su mano hasta que el hueso de mi cuello no pudo más y se rompió con un suave clac.

**Mor**

Cuando me desperté vi a mi hermano en el suelo sin una mano y una pierna y con la frente sangrando. Traté de levantarme, pero las fuerzas me fallaron y caí al suelo. Decidida a ir junto a mi hermano me arrastré por el suelo y me coloqué junto a él.

-¿Masu?- Pregunté, pero no me respondió.

Fue entonces que entendí que lo había perdido y que no volvería a verlo.

_Flasback_

_-¡Vamos España! -gritaba con todas mis fuerzas viendo como unas personas de rojo y amarillo corrían detrás de un balón.-Hermano, pero anima un poco -me quejé inflando los mofletes por su falta de espíritu._

_Él solo sonrió y me pasó una bufanda del equipo para que me la pusiera._

_-Vas a quedarte ronca, y no te volveré a traer -dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Malo -protesté._

_-Siempre -contestó._

_Ignorando eso volví mi vista otra vez al partido comprobando que estábamos a punto de marcar el gol de la victoria. Me levanté junto con todo el mundo pero entonces me di cuenta de que ME QUITARON LA VISTA._

_Cuando iba a pedirle a mi hermano que me subiera ya estaba sintiendo unas fuertes manos alzarme para que pudiera ver justo cuando se metió GOL._

_-¡GOL! -grité con toda la alegría propia de una niña de seis años._

_Y fue ahí cuando después de largo tiempo cuando pude oír una larga y sonora carcajada de alegría por parte de mi hermano.._

_Fin de Flasback._

Así empece a recordar todos los diversos momentos en los que estuve con él. Entonces una sombra apareció ante mi.

-Bien te toca, cariño-dijo con soberbia antes de que para mi se volviera todo negro.

Fin

Epílogo

_-Una niña de unos 9 años ha sido encontrada en el bosque tras un mes de que se denunciara su desaparición. Esta a sido trasladada a un orfanato ya que su único tutor legal ha sido encontrado muerto junto con el resto que los acompañaba._

_Ahora mismo se está investigando que podría haber pasado.-_

La tele se apagó y una niña pelirroja volteó desde un rincón de la habitación mientras sonría con arrogancia.

-Idiotas-dijo y se levantó para irse de la habitación.

FIN


End file.
